The Right Way
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Apakah aku dapat berjalan sendiri? Kegelapan adalah tempatku, hidupku. Sejujurnya, Aku hanyalah seorang Atheis, yang membutuhkan bimbingan dari orang yang kukasihi, tapi aku juga akan membimbingnya dengan keyakinanku. Chap.5 UPDATED!
1. First

Title: The Right Way

Rate: T?

Genre: Romance

Summary: Apakah aku dapat berjalan sendiri? Kegelapan adalah tempatku, hidupku. Sejujurnya, Aku hanyalah seorang Atheis, yang membutuhkan bimbingan dari orang yang kukasihi, tapi aku juga akan membimbingnya dengan keyakinanku.

© **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Tak ada keadaan yang tetap, waktu terus berjalan, bumi tak berhenti berotasi bahkan satu detik saja. Tahukah, beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'dekat' dengan Tuhan mengatakan hidup ini terus berputar, takkan ada keadaan yang tetap. Keadaan manusia hanya seperti terbit dan terbenamnya Sang Dewa Cahaya. Tak ada satupun makhluk Tuhan yang bisa merubah ketetapan ini.

Suatu saat, ada seorang anak yang mempertanyakan hal itu. Jika kehidupan manusia berjalan layaknya Sang Mentari pada bumi ini, apakah mereka melupakan Dewi Malam yang ikut menyertai bumi ini? Kedua benda surya itu sama-sama berotasi, tak ada bedanya,bukan?Ketika ia menanyakan hal itu pada orang-orang terdekatnya, tak ada yang menjawab hal itu. Semua berkata, "Tanyalah hal itu pada Tuhan." Tapi, mengapa Tuhan tak memberikannya jawaban.

Waktu terus berjalan, pemuda kecil ingin tahu itu bermetafosa menjadi pria yang sempurna, dimana semua orang takjub oleh pesonanya. Tapi, dalam kesempurnaan itu, tahukah mereka bahwa ia tak meyakini Tuhan, hanya karena pertanyaan yang tak terjawab? Sungguh fakta yang tak dapat dipercaya. Pria itu menganggap untaian doa yang orang lain ucapkan, baginya hanya omong kosong belaka. Seharusnya berharplah ia agar Tuhan mengampuni dirinya. Oh, hampir saja terlupa, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berusia 20 tahun, yang memiliki cukup banyak catatan tindak kejahatan kecil di kepolisian San Francisco, California. Selain itu, perannya dalam dunia sandiwara ini adalah sebagai seorang Atheis, tentu kau tahu apa arti kata tersebut. Kehidupannya semakin berantakan ketika ia meninggalkan keluarganya dua setengah tahun lalu. Mungkin, jika di lihat sisi baiknya, pergi merupakan jalan terbaik untuk Sang Uchiha. Mengapa demikian? Karena ia menemukan seberkas cahaya yang membawanya pulang dari kemelut kegelapan.

**(Los Angeles, tiga tahun lalu)**

"Sasuke, bisa kau bantu aku menghias pohon?"

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

Selalu terjadi hal yang sama ketika perayaan hari besar keyakinan, dimana Sasuke hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya merasa risih dengan segala persiapan. Ia berfikir itu semua adalah hal yang merepotkan. Sepuluh tahun sudah, Sasuke meninggalkan keyakinannya pada Tuhan. Meskipun, ia tak menunjukkan hal ini pada siapapun.

Semua orang mungkin mengira, seluruh Uchiha adalah pemegang keyakinan yang kuat, tapi bagaimanakah dengan Sasuke? Apakah dalam dirinya mengalir darah Uchiha yang berbeda? Tidak, semua Uchiha adalah sama, hanya saja Sasuke memiliki keraguan pada keyakinan.

Ketika Sasuke sedang menatap bintang, Itachi menepuk bahunya. Mereka berdua larut dalam kesunyian malam. Tak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara, bahkan tak ada suara hembusan angin, sungguh sunyi, dan begitu gelap.

Cukup sudah Uchiha bersaudara itu termenung, itachi pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Masuklah, udara semakin dingin, tentu kau tak ingin sakit saat natal, kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum hambar dan menyanggupi apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Walaupun, sosok Sasuke terlihat dingin dan tak perduli, tapi ia sungguh menyayangi kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Karena hanya Itachi yang bisa mengerti Sasuke. Sudah 16 tahun ia bernafas di dunia ini, hanya sosok kakaknya yang ia sayangi. Hanya Itachi seorang.

Tapi, semenjak Sasuke berusia 15 tahun, terjadi kerenggangan hubungan antara ia dan orang tuanya, karena kesalah pahaman.

5 bulan kemudian, atmosfir dalam keluarga itu semakin memburuk, ketika perpecahan yang Itachi berusaha untuk cegah, telah datang di iringi melodi duka, karena perginya seorang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, beraninya dirimu! Kau jangan bodoh! Kau harus yakin padaNya!"

Sakit sudah hati Itachi dan Mikoto, mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menghina Uchiha bahkan keyakinan, terlebih lagi mereka berdua harus menatap Fugaku yang menampar Sasuke, seperti menampar seorang iblis.

"Ayah, hentikan! Sasuke juga anakmu!"

Itachi terus berusaha menghentikan tamparan Fugaku pada adiknya.

"Aku tak takut pada kalian, Aku pergi."

Sasuke meninggalkan ruang berkumpul dan mengambil tas yang telah ia siapkan. Ia tahu, sikapnya pasti sangat menyakiti keluarganya, tapi ia tak ingin perduli. Tiba-tiba saja Fugaku berteriak.

"Aku akan hapus namamu dari silsilah Uchiha, anak muda!"

Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan kosong, dan terlihat mengejek pada Fugaku.

"Buang namaku dari keluarga ini, aku tak perduli."

Kalimat tajam dari mulut Sasuke sungguh memberika tamparan keras bagi Fugaku dan juga Itachi. Mikoto pun jatuh pingsan ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya. Bagaimana tidak? Mikoto melahirkan putra bungsunya dengan penuh perjuangan, tapi apa balasan anak muda itu pada mereka semua, hanya cercaan yang menusuk.

Tak tahan melihat sikap adiknya, Itachi bangkit dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Sadarlah! Aku yakin tadi itu bukan adik kesayanganku"

Itachi mengguncang bahu Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke hanya tertawa tak berarti.

"Kumohon kembalilah, Sasuke! Apa kau tak perduli pada ayah dan ibu?"

"Perduli? Takkan. Lihat, kak. Aku pasti bisa hidup dengan caraku sendiri."

"Apa kau ingin hidup menjadi seorang Atheis?"

"Kau memang jenius. Ya, aku akan hidup tanpa keyakinan, tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa segala petuah darimu, kakakku tersayang. hahaha"

Itachi terdiam, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Ia tak sanggup dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Pergilah. Jangan pernah datang kehadapanku lagi, jika kau masih seperti ini."

Itachi menutup pintu rumah itu untuk Sasuke, Itachi tahu ia harus tetap tegar dan menyemangati kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Ia menganggap, kakaknya yang selama ini ia sayang telah membuangnya seperti yang lain.

"Aku janji, tak akan datang kehadapanmu lagi, kak. Aku menyayangimu ." gumam Sasuke.

Mulai hari itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah pergi dengan cara yang sungguh menyakitkan. Sejak saat itu juga, kehidupan Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih keras.

**(San Francisco)**

"Hh."

Sasuke mengela nafas berat, ketika ia sampai pada suatu tempat yang sama sekali tak ada bias dalam pikirannya, untuk memijakkan kakinya di San Francisco. Tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia kunjungi. Merasa asing dengan tempat itu, tentu Sasuke merasa terintimidasi pada setiap mata yang mengawasinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang tak dikenal mendekati Sasuke dengan senyuman yang meluluhkan.

"Hi! Are you a Japanese?"

Sasuke memperhatikan orang itu penuh curiga, ia tak pernah kenal dengan pria itu. Setelah, merasa sedikit yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya adalah keturunan Jepang juga.

"yes, I'm."

Pemuda dihadapan Sasuke tersenyum cerah, seakan menemukan malaikat petunjuk hidupnya.

"Ah, finally. Sorry before I didn't introduce my self. I'm Neji, 19 years old. And I'm a Japanese like you."

Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Sasuke, tapi tak ada sambutan yang ia terima. Sasuke hanya memandang hal di sekelilingnya.

"I'm Sasuke, 16 years old "

"Aku baru sampai di sini. Apakah kau tahu dimana tempat ini?"

Neji menunjukkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia sendiri tak tahu harus kemana. Tak disangka ada yang bertanya padanya.

"Maaf, telah merepotkanmu. Aku kira kau sudah lama di Friscò"

Perbincangan yang cukup singkat itu berakhir begitu saja. Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akan tetapi, ia tak tahu kemana ia harus melangkah.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Kemelut malam tak menggubris keberanian Sasuke, kota yang dapat dikatakan ketika malam, tak ia takuti. Karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebebasan.

Pemuda tampan itu memasuki sebuah jalan kecil yang berada di antara pertokoan. 'Harum'nya asap rokok dan penggunaan ganja juga alkohol, begitu memikat dalam dunia malam di jalan itu. Beberapa wanita yang sedang berbuat tak pantas dengan beberapa pria dan juga penggunaan segala narkotika. Bahkan Sasuke pun tyertarik untuk bergabung pada satu kelompok disana.

Alkohol, tentu hal yang tak dapat ditolak ketika kau dalam kemelut masalah.

Untuk benda itu, Sasuke menghabiskan sisa uangnya hanya untuk merasakan nirwana sementara. Sekejap nirwana itu hilang begitu saja, karena tanpa sengaja Sasuke mngeluarkan isi perutnya pada seseorang.

Hal itu, membuat Sasuke mendapat beberapa kekerasan pada dirinya.

"Take that, bastard. Hahahaha"

Setelah puas memukuli Sasuke, kelompok pemabuk itu pergi. Mereka membiarkan Sasuke terkapar dengan penuh luka. Beberapa wanita malam, menertawakan keadaannya. Keadaan tetap 'indah' seperti adanya.

Tanpa ada pemberitahuan dari seseorang yang dapat di percaya, terdengar sirine polisi. Semua bagian dari jalan itu, berhambur tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Cahaya merah lampu polisi, beserta lolongan anjing pencari menngema dalam jalan kecil itu.

Dilupakankah keadaan Sasuke? tentu tidak. Tidak semua dalam kegelapan adalah jahat, itu hanyalah cerminan hampa masyarakat. Kegelapan pun memiliki hati, meski pun hati itu sangat rapuh jika tersentuh tajam.

Seseorang dengan keadaan tertutup menyelamatkan Sasuke dari penjelajahan penegak hukum.

* * *

"Kau kembali, Inuzuka-san?"

"Tentu saja Lee, aku takkan mati karena pecundang hukum tersebut. Hahaha."

"jangan remehkan mereka, Young Master. Shikamaru-sama, mengkhawatirkan anda."

"Hh, baiklah penasihat yang baik. Aku segera menemui Shika-kun. Ah, ya. Perketat pengawasan daerah A-3. Tadi tiba-tiba saja para pecundang itu datang."

"Segera saya lakukan. Bagaimana dengan bawaan anda, Young Master?"

"Letakkan ia di ruang perwatan, dia mabuk berat, dan di pukuli."

"Anda mafia terunik yang saya temui, haha."

Kiba pun ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Lee, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

"Lee, apakah kau mengetahui tentang pemuda itu? Sepertinya aku merasa bahwa ia pendatang"

"Mungkin anda benar. Ah, iya. shikamaru-sama menunggu anda."

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu, beranjak dari perbincangan kecil itu. Pikirannya terpusat pada pemuda yang terkapar tadi, ia merasa bingung mengapa ingin menyelamatkan dia yang ia tak kenal sama sekali. Kiba menyusuri lorong gelap bangunan tua itu. Beberapa ruang tempat menyimpan perjualan 'gelap' senjata, dengan beberapa penjaga ia lewati. Sampailah ia di depan pintu besar yang terlihat tua dan rapuh, penjaga pintu membukakan jalan untuknya. Keringat dingin, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika menemui kekasihnya. kadang ia merasa begitu nyaman dan juga takut jika berada di sisi Shikamaru.

"Naa~ Shika-kun."

tangan Kiba mengalungi leher sang kekasih, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur damai. Ketika ia mencium pipi Shikamaru. Sang Pemimpin terbangun dari buaian mimpi panjangnya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

tak perduli dengan suara dingin Shikamaru, Kiba tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Bahkan ia, menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Shikamaru.

"Hanya sedikit berjalan-jalan penghilang suntuk."

"Aku telah mendengar pemuda yang kau bawa. Siapa dia? 'Simpanan'mu?"

tak perlu terkejut, Inuzuka telah terbiasa dengan sindiran tajam pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkannya dari pecundang hukum. Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Simpanan? aku cukup memiliki dirimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Kiba, Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Dan menepuk lembut kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Jika ia telah sadar apa kita menggunakannya?"

"Itu tergantung, jika ia memiliki kemampuan. Aku akan mengangkatnya, jika tidak kita bisa membuangnya ke tempat semula."

Kiba hanya bisa mendesah kecil, ia tahu hidup di dunia ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hanya membuang dan mendapatkan, Hal itulah yang terjadi pada rotasi waktu milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu mengingat perkataan Shikamaru ketika pertama bertemu. "Tak ada hal yang lembut dalam dunia ini, semuanya begitu keras. Meskipun duniaku dan duniamu berbeda, sadarkah kau? Kita sama-sama memiliki sisi gelap yang lebih lembut di banding sisi terang. tak ada kelembutan dalam duni ini, itu hanyalah kebohongan semata yang di berikan pada anak 5 tahun sebagai pengahantar tidur." Perkataan itulah yang memurnikan pikiran Kiba, yah, dunia ini memang keras. Perkataan itu juga yang mengalihkan pandangan Kiba tentang dunia, Ah, tak hanya itu Shikamaru membawa raganya pergi dari dunia yang sebelumnya ia miliki.

* * *

Kegelapan, yah hanya itu yang ia lihat. Tak ada cahaya seberkas pun, Sasuke bermimpi panjang dalam gelapnya begitu panjang tanpa perhentian. Ia bagaikan berjalan di atas semua dosanya, semua penkhianatannya, dan semua kebohongannya. Pemuda itu ingin menghentikan waktu, ingin segalanya segera berakhir. Tapi, ketika semuanya berada di akhir, Sasuke sadar. Ada seorang pemuda dihadapannya, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Seseorang yang ia kenal, dan akan selau ada di hatinya hingga dunia berakhir begitu saja.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan malam itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil yang kiranya berada dalam bangunan tua, dan tak satu pun orang disana. Terhenyak dalam pikirannya bahwa ia tertangkap oleh penegak hukum. Tapi, tidak ketika tiga orang pemuda menghampirinya. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hijau, membetulkan tabung infus Sasuke. dan dua orang lainnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga."

Seorang pemuda dengan tattoo berbentuk taring merah di kedua lesung pipinya, menyambut kembalinya Sasuke dengan hangat. Merasa tak mengenal Sasuke hanya berdiam diri.

"Tenang saja kau aman di sini, setelah beberapa hari kau beristirahat. Kita perlu bicara."

saut pemuda yang merangkul pemuda dengan tattoo.

Setelah selesai memeriksa tekanan darah Sasuke, pemuda dengan pakaian serba hijau itu membetulkan selimut Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu, Tuan Muda?"

agak ragu untuk menjawab, tapi ada desakan paksa terpancar dari bola mata hitam itu agar Sasuke menjawab.

"Sasuke."

"Nama keluargamu?"

"Aku membuangnya. Sebab itu aku pergi ke frisco."

Semua dalam ruangan itu tampak mengerti permasalahan yang Sasuke hadapi.

"Kalau begitu, aku yakin dia 'aman', tak ada sangkut paut dengan kepolisian."

Ketiga orang itu pun merasa lega, mengetahui bahwa Sasuke 'bersih'.

"Ah ya, Aku Inuzuka Kiba, kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Dan ini tunanganku, Nara Shikamaru."

Suara pemuda bernama Kiba itu melenyapkan atmosfir gelap di ruangan itu.

"Saya Lee, penasihat untuk Shikamaru-sama. Dialah pemimpin kelompok mafia ini."

Namun, salah seorang dengan mimik tak perduli yang Sasuke tahu ia adalah Shikamaru, segera beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu, Kiba izin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyusul kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, Shikamaru-sama seperti itu, mungkin ada urusan mendadak."

"Hn, tak apa."

Selesai memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, Lee beranjak pergi juga, meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Jika ada yang kau butuhkan. Panggil saja penjaga yang aka mengontrolmu."

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan memandang pintu kayu tua yang mulai tertutup.

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

Naa~ maaf ceritanya terlalu aneh.

NejiSasunya juga belum telihat. huhu

Mind to review it?


	2. Second

Title: The Right Way

Rate: T?

Genre: Romance

Summary: Apakah aku dapat berjalan sendiri? Kegelapan adalah tempatku, hidupku. Sejujurnya, Aku hanyalah seorang Atheis, yang membutuhkan bimbingan dari orang yang kukasihi, tapi aku juga akan membimbingnya dengan keyakinanku.

© **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

'Gotta let you know, that i love you.  
Gotta let you know that i care.  
Gotta let you know, i'll always be there.'

(By someone who have filled my past)

* * *

"Love is real it is not just in novels or the movies  
It is fact and it is standing here right in front of you  
So if you just open your eyes, oh what a sweet discovery  
There is hope, and there is joy and there is acceptance"

Suara itu menggempar dalam pikiran Sasuke, entah siapa akan tetapi hal itu terkesan begitu nyata. Mungkin tak hanya sekedar mimpi atau memang hanya sebuah harapan kosong semata.  
Suara itu terkesan membaca hati dan pikiran.  
Bagaikan batu es yang tak tersentuh, itulah Sasuke.

Sedikit merasa terganggu,pemuda tampan itu membuka mata hitam pekatnya.  
Dia terdiam memikirkan suara yang selalu menggema dalam buaian mimpinya belakangan ini.

"Hh, bodoh kau Sasuke."

Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya,entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa tujuan, Sasuke menyusuri gelapnya lorong tua itu.  
Tak ada yang ia cari, tak ada yang ia nanti, tak ada yang ia harapkan.  
Terus melangkah hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu besar di penghujung lorong tersebut.

'kreek'

Desis pintu kayu itu mengisi kehampaan didalamnya.

Seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan itu, tak gentar dengan kegelapan yang mencekam ia terus melangkah.  
Sinar bulan purnama yang terlihat dari salah satu jendela besar di sisi ruangan tersebut, membantu Sasuke memperjelas penglihatannya.

Ruang itu kosong, bahkan jika dilihat dengan tajam ruangan itu seperti aula gereja tua yang di kosongkan.  
Nyata atau hanya imajinasi, mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke sebuah jendela.

Tanpa disadari, derap langkah Sasuke tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran seseorang yang terlelap manja di ruang itu.

"Hh, kau mengganggu mimpiku."

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menjawab alunan langkah Sasuke.  
Seseorang itu bangkit dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berjalan di tengah malam, anak muda. Kau menggangu, hh"  
"Hm, maaf."

Sasuke menyadari siapa pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, ya, Shikamaru.  
Hening, Sasuke mengingat perkataan Lee akan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau datang ke frisco? jujur, aku belum mempercayaimu kalau kau 'bersih' seperti perkataan Lee."  
"Masalah keluarga."  
"Ceritakan."  
"Kabur dari L.A, karena perbedaan paham dengan keluarga itu saja."  
"Hm, aku mengerti. Apakah kau tak takut di tempat ini?"  
"Tidak."

Sebuah jawaban singkat Sasuke yang membuat Shikamaru puas.  
Shikamaru menyadari, Sasuke tak lemah dan pantas ia 'gunakan'.

"Kau butuh pekerjaan untuk di Frisco?"  
"Tak kupikirkan hal itu."  
"bagaimana bergabung dengan kami?"

Tak ada sedikitpun bias dalam hidup Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mafia. Akan tetapi, entah pikiran Sasuke kah yang terlalu rasional, atau telah melakukan kebodohan.  
Sasuke mengangguk, menerima tawaran 'menarik' Shikamaru.

Singkat perbincangan dua insan muda itu, lalu Sasuke kembali ke ruang tidurnya.

Ia sadari atau tidak, Sasuke telah membuka lembar hidup barunya.

* * *

**(1 tahun kemudian, San Francisco)**

"Berikan 100 juta dollar, sebagai pembayaran pertama. Akan kuberikan 'barang' itu ?"

Sebuah jalan kecil yang gelap, kotor,dan diapit oleh kedua bangunan kosong yang entah siapa pemiliknya. Menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan sebuah 'transaksi'kecil.  
Disana terdapat dua kelompok yang terkenal dengan ketangguhannya, berdiri berhadapan dengan senjata masing-masing.

Hal seperti inilah yang biasa Sasuke lalukan untuk Shikamaru selama 1 tahun, berhadapan dengan kelompok lain untuk melakukan transaksi ilegal yang diisi dengan pertarungan, dan berakhir dengan tumpahan darah pekat yang menghiasi tembok serta aspal tempat bertarung.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kalian takut. Bagaimana jika bertarung dengan kami? Jika kalian menang, aku berikan 'barang'ini pada kalian, cuma-cuma."

Suara itu mengisi keheningan malam,suara yang merupakan keseriusan untuk menantang kemampuan Sasuke.

Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda tampan itu, seperti dengan kecepatan intensitas cahaya ia bergerak dan segera mengacungkan senjata tepat di kepala seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai Kabuto.

Setetes peluh jatuh dari pelipis pria berkuncir tersebut, sedikit tegang karena keseriusannya terbalas dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

"Bagus sekali anak muda, turunkan senjatamu dari dahiku lalu kita lanjutkan transaksi ini."

"Hn, bukankah kau yang mengatakan jika aku mengalahkanmu maka narkoba dan senjata-senjata itu menjadi milik , aku menuruti kemauanmu."

"Tapi.."

Kata-kata tersebut terputus berganti dengan 2 suara tembakan. Pria berkuncir itu jatuh begitu saja dengan darah yang terus keluar dari pembuluh di kepalanya. Memang bukan hal yang baik untuk melubangi kepala pria itu, tapi Sasuke beranggapan itulah permintaan client yang harus dipenuhi.

Tak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke, bawahan Kabuto pun menyerang balik perbuatan Sasuke.  
Perkelahian itu berlangsung sengit dengan kelompok Sasuke yang ikut untuk campur tangan.

Mungkin jika hal itu di dokumentasikan dalam sebuah film,kekejaman scene tersebut sangat cocok jika di padukan dengan lagu Black Label dari lamb Of God. Sangat cocok untuk memberikan semngat membunuh secara kejam.  
Ah, lupakanlah opini tersebut.

Perkelahian itu berakhir dengan cara tak layak, tapi menurut Sasuke akhir perkelahian tersebut merupakan hal yang sempurna. Darah serta tubuh tak bernyawa itu mengisi jalan sempit tersebut.

Akhir perkelahian itu adalah kekalahan total kelompok Kabuto, beberapa dari kelompok tersebut merenggang nyawa dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sungguh hal yang tragis. Sasuke serta kelompoknya mengambil barang yang dimaaksud, lalu membuang jasad-jasad tersebut ke tempet sampah. Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke 'rumah' mereka.

Sungguh hidup yang tak berwarna, Sasuke menggunakan hidupnya hanya untuk bermain dengan nyawa orang lain.

Walaupun segala pelanggaran hukum yang ia lakukan berhasil, namun, ingatlah hukum rimba tetap berlaku.

* * *

"Oh, love is real it is not just in poetry and stories  
It is truth and it will follow you everywhere you go from now on  
So if you just cast all off your doubts then your lips would answer for you  
Oh, my darling when you smile it is like a song  
I can hear it now  
And I can hear it now"

(Love Is Real, Jason Mraz)

* * *

Setelah perkelahian yang ia lalui semalam, Sasuke merasa cukup suntuk akan dunianya. Tak ada hal yang berbeda selain membunuh, sungguh membosankan bukan?

Ia bangkit dari ranjangya dan menatap matahari melalui sebuah kaca besar. Belaian hangat Sang Mentari pada Sasuke membuat ia merenung akan masa lalunya, sepintas dalam hatinya, sungguh, ia merindukan kehangatan suasana keluarga. Senyum tipis terulas pada wajah tampan pemuda itu mengingat bagaimana kehangatan keluarga, namun ia sadar hatinya terlalu beku untuk memerima kata cinta. Kata yang telah ia tolak eksistensinya dari hidupnya, kata yang tak akan terngiang di ruang hatinya.

Sasuke pun mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tak menentu apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar bangunan tua tersebut. Entah mengapa, ia ingin merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari secara langsung.

Saat ia akan keluar ia bertemu dengan Lee dan juga Kiba.

"Ah, Sasuke-san."

"hn, ada apa?"

"Tumben sekali kau keluar kamar siang ini."

"Hanya sedikit suntuk, Kiba-sama."

"Ah, ketika kemarin aku ke pusat kota sedang ada pameran buku, mungkin bisa menghilangkan suntukmu."

"Hm, terima kasih, Lee-san"

Sasuke pun meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut dan melangkah keluar.

"Hum, Lee. Entah mengapa aku masih tak mengerti dengannya, aku merasa ia lebih dingin dari Shika-kun."

"Itulah, Sasuke-san. Ia bukan orang yang dapat diterka dengan mudah, karena itu Shikamaru-sama menjadikan ia kepercayaanya."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kita bukanlah hal yang cocok untuknya, ia anak baik Lee-san"

"Tenanglah Kiba-sama. Itu merupakan pilihannya, segala suatu pasti memiliki arti untuknya."

* * *

Ia terus berjalan melewati keramaian, entah mengapa Sasuke megikuti saran Lee, ia pun pergi ke pameran tersebut.

Beberapa gadis terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke, dan mencoba untuk mengajak kencan pemuda es tersebut. Tanpa tergoda sedikit pun, Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan mereka, hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke mendapat makian dari wanita-wanita tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke tak berniat membeli buku, ia hanya berkeliling. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat buku yang ia tak temukan ketika di L.A. ia pun menemukan buku itu, akan tetapi benda itu terletak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia berusaha meraihnya, sampai sebuah tangan berkulit putih pucat mengambil benda itu untuknya. Setelah ia mendapatkan buku itu, Sasuke terkejut menatap pemuda yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama, Sasuke. Ah iya apa kau mengingatku?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tentu mengingat pemuda itu, pemuda yang temui pertama kalo ketika sampai di Frisco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?"

"Hanya sedikit berjalan-jalan penghilang suntuk. Kau?"

"Yah, kurang lebih sama. Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Entah mengapa semua yang Sasuke lakukan ketika awal pergi berbeda dengan kenyataan saat bertemu Neji. Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa ia lebih 'hidup' saat bersama Neji, walaupun ini adalah pertemuan kedua dengan pemuda tampan tersebut, tapi dalam benak Sasuke, ia ingin ini menjadi selamanya.

Setelah ia membayar buku yang ia cari, Sasuke dan Neji berjalan menyusuri keramaian. Dalam perjalanan tersebut, Sasuke mendengar semua cerita tentang Neji, dan ia begitu kagum akan pemuda disampingnya itu. Sasuke pun ikut membaur dengan berbagi cerita masa kecilnya saat di L.A. Segala kecanggungan yang Sasuke rasakan terhadap Neji berganti dengan perasaan gugup yang cukup aneh, setipa ia melihat senyum boyish yang menambah kesempurnaan Neji. Terlihat sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan tersebut, Neji pun menarik Sasuke masuk ke kedai kopi dan kue tersebut.

Setelah mereka mendapat tempat untuk melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka untuk menerima pesanan.

"Kau ingin apa Sasuke?"

"Double Espresso."

"Double Espresso, too"

"How about cakes, Wanna taste it?"

"Hm, no."

Neji melihat mimik kecewa sang pelayan.

"Wait, i want a Mille Feuille." tambah Neji.

Pesanan Neji membuat si pelayan tersenyum sumringah dan hilang dari kekecewaan.

"Okay, two Double Espressos and a Mille Fueille will come."

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga pesanan datang, dan mereka habiskan.

"Senang bisa berbagi hari denganmu Sasuke, terimakasih."

"Hm, Sama-sama."

Walaupun Sasuke sangat senang, tapi ia tak sdapat mengungkapkanyya. Hari itu merupakan hari terbaik Sasuke, untuk menghilangkan suntuknya.

Ketika ia kembali, Sasuke menyadari suara yang menggempa dalam mimpinya selama ini adalah suara Neji. Suara yang mengajaknya untuk menyadari keeksistensian kata cinta dalam hidup Sasuke. Suara yang mengajaknya keluar dari kemelut gelap dunia yang ia jalani. Suara yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menumpahkan darah.

Saat sampai nanti ia tahu, ia harus berterima kasih pada Lee, karena telah memberitahu akan pameran tersebut yang mempertemukan ia dengan Neji kembali.

* * *

"Lee-san terima kasih."

"Ah, untuk apa? Ah, bagaimana harimu tadi? Tumben kau pulang selarut ini."

"Menyenangkan, untuk informasi pameran itu."

"Haha, sama-sama. Ah iya tadi Shikamaru-sama berkata bersiaplah kita ada tugas lagi, tapi kali ini aku dan Shikamru-sama akan turun tangan."

"Hn, baiklah, aku segera bersiap."

Sasuke meninggalkan Lee, dan kembali ke ruangannya. Seulas senyum tipis yang sejak tadi terkembang karena Neji, hilang begitu saja karena perintah tugas tersebut.

Kegelapan adalah dunianya, bekerja didalamnya, membangun didalamnya, bermain dengan darah serta nyawa, itulah Sasuke.

Sasuke, ia bagai terikat dalam rantai yang takkan terputus dari kelompok itu. Sebagian dari dirinya meronta untuk lepas dan melihat cahaya, tetapi bagian lainnya menikmati bagaimana hidup dalam kemelut gelap, dan terkadang bagin itulah yang menang dalam hidup Sasuke. Karena tak ada yang lebih baik dari membunuh jika tak bisa berteriak keras.

**(To Be Continued)  


* * *

**

(**Music Mode:** Half Alive, by Secondhand Serenade)

Chap. 2! makin gak jelas isinya.

Review?

* * *


	3. Third

Title: The Right Way

Rate: T

Summary:

©**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pertarungan antar mafia tersebut, menghidupkan suasana keheningan malam San Fransisco. Terdengar dentingan senjata tajam, serta alunan peluru panas yang dimuntahkan beberapa senjata yang menghasilkan raungan kesakitan.

Darah yang telah tertumpah, tubuh yang telah terbelah, menjadi latar tempat pertarungan tersebut.

Tawa membaha serta raungan menjadi teman akrab telinga mereka.

Pertarungan yang Sasuke hadapi saat ini adalah pertarungan terhebat yang pernah ia temukan. Lawan yang sangat tangguh serta tak ingin mengalah, membuat Shikamaru dan Lee turun dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Keadaan semakin mendesak, nyawa yang tersisa dari keduanya juga tak tersisa banyak. Semakin larut pertarungan tersebut semakin menggila.

"Lee, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya segera binasakan mereka."

Seluruh bawahan Shikamaru hanya menurut dan segera mencabuti nyawa lawan mereka, akan tetapi tak dapat disangkal jumlah kelompok Shikamaru semakin sedikit.

Saat itu juga Shikamaru terdiam menatapi pertarungan tersebut, temannya satu persatu telah jatuh, Lee pun memiliki luka yang cukup parah, serta Sasuke yang terus mebunuh tanpa perduli darah yang terus tumpah dari bahu kirinya. Seulas senyum tipis hadir pada bibir tipis Shikamaru. Ia merasa bahwa ia semakin semangat, saat itu juga ia membuang batang rokok yang sedari tadi menemani ia bertarung dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke, Lee, kebelakangku."

Sasuke dan Lee segera mengikuti Shikamaru yang tengah menyiapkan senjata laras panjang andalannya.

"Kalian siap? Kau Sasuke serang semua yang ada di sisi kanan dan kau, Lee sebaliknya. Bunuh yang kalian mampu. Saatnya kita memburu kawan."

"Baik, Shikamaru-sama."

saut Sasuke dan Lee bersamaan.

Lee hanya bisa memaksakan senyum, ia tahu Shikamaru telah mengambil tindakan yang membahayakan dirinya demi keselamatan kelompok mereka. Dalam hati sungguh ia ingin melarang Shikamaru untuk melakukan hal sama kedua kalinya.

Dulu sebelum Sasuke menjadi bagian keluarga Shikamaru, pertarungan yang sama terjadi, demi anak buahnya Shikamaru rela bertarung sendiri, akibatnya ia mengalami koma dalam 3 bulan.

"Maafkan aku, Kiba. Ti amo."

bisik Shikamaru dengan memejamkan itu berjalan pelan sembari menembaki satu persatu kepala atau jantung lawannya. Percikan darah yang menodai kemeja putih Shikamaru serta bau anyir yang tercium dari gedung kosong itu, tak menggubris ketenangan Shikamaru dalam membunuh.

Sasuke dan Lee juga terus menembaki lawan mereka tanpa ada tembakan yang tak terkena sasaran.

Begitu juga dengan anggota lain yang tersisa, mereka sadar akan pengorbanan Shikamaru. Mereka pun bangkit dan membinasakan lawan mereka satu-persatu.

akan tetapi, walaupun semangat telah berkobar, yang lemah tetaplah akan kehilangan nyawanya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suara tembakan pun terhenti, lawan mereka telah habis.

"Ah, kalian baik-baik saja? Bagaimana luka kalian?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku baik, Shikamaru-sama. Luka bahuku juga membaik. Tapi, Lee-san hampir kehabisan darah, sekarang ia tak sadarkan diri."

"Berapa anggota yang tersisa?"

"Hanya 6 orang, Shikamaru-sama, jadi bagaimana dengan Lee-san?"

"Chouji,Naruto, kalian pulanglah, segera sampaikan pada Ino juga Sakura untuk merawat yang terluka. Dan yang lain, bantulah mereka membawa Lee serta yang lain ke mobil, setelah itu 3 orang kembali kemari. Ah iya, aku hampir lupa mayat kawan kita juga di kumpulkan, agar mereka di bersihkan terlebih dahulu di markas."

"Baik, Shikamaru-sama."

sahut mereka semua dan langsung mengerjakan tugas.

"ssh"

Suara desisan itu terdengar dari pemuda tampan yang memegangi bahu kirinya.

"Hm, Sepertinya bahumu bermasalah Sasuke, kembalilah dahulu bersama mereka."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak, aku tahu kau anak yang baik Sasuke, kembali lah. Sampaikan pada Kiba aku baik-baik saja, pasti ia menunggu."

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengangguk dan meninggalkan Shikamaru, lalu membantu yang lain membawa kawannya yang telah kehilangan nyawa.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Shikamaru, ia menatap pemimpinnya yang sedang bersandar dan kembali menghisap rokok favoritnya.

Ketika keadaan benar-benar tenang, beberapa orang pun muncul kehadapan Shikamaru.

"Hm, seperti perkiraanku, ternyata kau memang pengecut Orochimaru, datang setelah pertarungan."

"Dan sesuai dengan perkiraanku, kau pasti akan menyelamatkan anak buahmu dariku."

Shikamaru pun bangkit dan menatap Orochimaru tajam.

"It's our fight, loser."

"Hm, yah aku tahu. tapi sepertinya malam ini adalah waktu terakhirmu."

"Ché, sombong sekali."

Shikamaru membuang rokok yang sedari tadi menggantung di bibirnya, dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

Akan tetapi semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Ketika Orochimari memberi isyarat dengan jarinya, 4 peluru panas menembus tubuh Shikamaru.

Di lain tempat dimana, Sasuke sedang membopong jasad tak bernyawa, ia mendengar suara tesebut. Refleks, Ia meletakkan jasad itu dan berlari ke tempat Shikamaru.

Disana ia melihat beberapa orang, dan Shikamaru yang mencoba mengangkat senjata dengan keseimbangan yang mulai menghilang.

Sasuke pun menembakkan peluru panas pada orang-orang dihadapan Shikamaru,tembakan itu tepat pada 5 kepala yang berada di belakang Orochimaru.

Pemuda tampan itu berlari ke tempat Shikamaru yang mulai terjatuh.

"Shikamaru-sama!"

"Hh, tenanglah anak bodoh aku akan baik saja."

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari Orochimaru.

"Bravo! Drama yang bagus sekali, ahaha."

Sasuke bangkit dan menatap benci Orochimaru, lalu ia mengangkat senjatanya ke hadapan dahi pria dihadapannya, seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan ke Kabuto.

"Inikah cara kau membunuh tangan kananku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kau mengingat Kabuto, bocah"

"Hm. Sebutkan apa maumu?"

Orochimaru hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sasuke!"

Sai berteriak memanggil pemuda tampan yang berdiri berhadapan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya

"Sai, cepat bawa Shikamaru-sama kembali!"

"Baiklah, nanti aku kembali."

"Tidak, Shikamaru-sama sekarat, kembalilah ke 'rumah'"

Menyanggupi pernyataan Sasuke, Sai membopong Shikamaru yang sudah pucat pasi dari tempat berdarah itu.

Setelah Sai pergi, Orochimaru membuka matanya.

"Aku tahu kau seorang atheis yang meninggalkan keluargamu di L.A."

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru, tetapi Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Hh, jangan ganggu mereka." desis Sasuke

"Tak akan, tapi aku punya rencana lain."

Orochimaru tersenyum licik dan mengambil telpon selularnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Bingung, akan yang Orochimaru lakukan, Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu, bocah"

Orochimaru menembak kaki kanan Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Sasuke keluar dari gedung tua tersebut. Walau pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur, ia tetap berusaha tegar untuk mengarungi sepinya jalan yang ia lalui, tampak dari kejauhan ada sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung jalan. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, ia berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin melemah karena darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya, ia terjatuh begitu saja di hamparan tanah.

Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya.

Ruangan besar pada gedung tua itu benar-benar hening, dan sangat berbau darah. Keheningan tersebut pergi ketika terdengar sirine dari penegak hukum yang menggeledah kegelapan ruang itu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suasana ricuh tampak pada ruangan itu, terutama para perawat yang mebutuhkan bantuan, anyir darah dari luka-luka pun tak terelakkan.

Ketika mereka semua panik, seorang pemuda hanya berdiri berharap di depan pintu kayu tua itu.

Sosok yang ia nanti pun muncul dengan wajah pucat pasi dan penuh darah.

Tenaga Kiba seperti terkuras melihat kondisi tunangannya itu.

Ia terduduk lemas menggenggam sebuah kalung dimana bandul dari kalung itu adalah pengikat cinta Shikamaru dan Kiba. Pandangannya kabur karena airmata yang tak kuasa lepas begitu saja. Kejadian yang tak Kiba harapkan pun berulang.

"Sakura, cepat tolong Shikamaru-sama ia sekarat."

Dengan tanggap beberapa perawat yang mulai santai segera merawat Shikamaru dengan bebagai alat penopang hidup.

Lee yang sedari tadi terbaring pun menangis, ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dan menemani Kiba yang masih shock dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"_Young Master _tenanglah, aku yakin Shikamaru-sama orang yang kuat."

"Tapi, Lee. Aku takut."

"Tenanglah, yakin saja pada Shikamaru-sama. Ia begitu mencintai anda, pasti ia akan kembali ke sisi anda."

"Terima kasih Lee. Kau teman yang baik."

Seulas senyum pun hadir menghiasi wajah manis Inuzuka. Saat yang sama Sai menghadap pada Lee dan Kiba, dan mengabarkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Maaf Lee-san, Kiba-sama, jika aku mengganggu. Tapi ketika kita pergi dari _The Vandl Hall_, Orochimaru datang dan menembak Shikamaru-sama, saat aku membawa Shikamarun-sama aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke."

"Astaga, jadi Sasuke masih disana?! Lee kau tetap disini, Sai, kau bersiap dan panggilkan Shino, kita akan membawa Sasuke pulang."

"Tapi Young Master, Shikamaru-sama akan sangat marah sekali kalau kau turun tangan."

"Lee, aku bukan bocah yang perlu penjagaan setiap saat. Lagi pula Shika-kun tak akan marah jika semua tutup mulut."

"Hh, terserah anda saja, Young Master."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Astaga, kacaunya tempat ini. pasti pertarungannya begitu parah. Sasuke!"

Mereka bertiga berusaha mencari Sasuke, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka hanya menemukan tubuh-tubuh yang telah kehilangan roh mereka.

"Shino, apakah ada kabar?"

"Kita telah didahului kepolisian, Kiba-sama."

"Shit, kita benar-benar terlambat dari pecundang hukum itu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Kiba menendang senjata-senjata yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, Kiba-sama?"

"Hh, sebaiknya kita kembali, cari tahu keberadaan Sasuke, dan mencoba meloloskannya."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_'Hey, open you eyes Sasuke. You'll find the stars, You'll find your happiness.'_

Suara yang selalu menggema dalam tidur Sasuke, membangunkan pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya terlalu sulit. Berbagai kepingan peristiwa berputar dalam kepalanya, segalanya begitu memberatkan.

Gelap dan kosong, hanya itu yang dapat diilustrasikan. Semua jeritan perih orang yang telah Sasuke bunuh bagaikan alunan lagu yang terus mengalir.

Semua darah yang telah ia tumpahkan, dapat tercium dengan jelas. Semua kalimat yang telah ia ucapkan, menjadi sebuah komplementer alunan jerit.

Segala yang ada dikepala Sasuke begitu menyakitkan, jika kau merasakanya, yakinlah kau hanya ingin berteriak keras, kau ingin terbebas dari rantai yang mengikat kuat, dan kau pasti akan merindukan siraman hangat sinar terang.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, hembusan dinginnya angin memperburuk keadaan Sasuke. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Sasuke merasa ia telah menyebrangi jembatan kehidupannya, dan ketika ia telah sampai di penghujung jembatan tersebut, tibalah saat pertanggung jawaban apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Sasuke memaksa membuka matanya, yang kembali memaksa untuk menutup.

Kini ia terbaring di sebuah ranjang sederhana yang menghadap ke perapian yang telah padam. Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ia mengamati ruangan itu. Sungguh sederhana, hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang kecil, perapian kecil, sofa yang terlihat tua dan sebuah lemari. Dan penerangan ruangan kecil itu adalah lilin-lilin yamg bertahan dari terpaan angin, padahal ada sebuah lampu yang menggantung sempurna di sisi atas dinding.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Sosok tampan dengan senyum _boyish_ yang sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

Sosok itu hanya mengangguk tanpa melepas senyum yang mempesonakan jiwa Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ini rumahku, Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lebih baik?"

"Ah, begitu ya. Rasanya luka ini mulai membaik, kau yang mengobatiku?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Saat aku menemukanmu, kondisimu begitu parah, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka-luka itu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, sungguh, ia tak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi. Apalagi untuk memberitahu Neji, ia merasa tak mampu.

"Umm, bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Ku terbaring penuh luka di jalan depan rumahku, mungkin kebetulan, saat itu aku berniat membuang sampah, setelah itu aku melihatmu, dan membawamu kemari. Sepetinya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke kembali terdiam ia berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Neji, menyadari Sasuke yang menghindar, Neji menggengam tangannya.

Debar yang Sasuke rasakan meningkat ketika merasakan hangatnya gengaman Neji. Tak lama Neji sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dan melepas gengamannya. Senyum yang sangat Sasuke suka pun kembali terulas di wajah tampan Neji.

"Kau boleh menceritakan padaku lainkali, sekarang istirahatlah, kondisi mu belum pulih seluruhnya. Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam, Neji. Ah ya, kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tetap dalam ruangan ini untuk menjagamu, aku dapat tidur di sofa. Kau istirahat ya,"

"_Night_, Neji."

"_Good night_, Sasuke."

Segalanya kembali pada keheningan, Neji menyalakan perapian dan mematikan segala penerangan yang tak perlu.

Waktu yang terus berjalan membawa Sasuke kembali ke dunia yang berbeda. Tanpa henti waktu terus mengikatnya dan menghisapnya ke arah yang semakin baik, dimana Sasuke akan menemukan cahayanya sendiri, cahaya yamg menerangi dan menghangatkan relung hatinya.

_**(To Be Continued)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(music mode: Like A Song, **_**by**_** Lenka)**

Chapter 3! Hahaha, I've finished it.

I know there was no update in a long time. Really sorry.

Well, Gimme your review about it.


	4. Fourth

Title: The Right Way

Rate: T

Summary:

©**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"This is not your ordinary love, you'are the first touched my heart softly"

* * *

Senyum, hanya itu yang dapat Neji lakukan. Kini di hadapannya terbaring seseorang yang ia sukai. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh hatinya begitu lembut.

Kedua matanya tak bisa teralih dari pemandangan indah di depannya, rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menggubrisnya kini hanya bagaikan angin lalu. Pikiran Neji terlalu sibuk ketika memandang Sasuke. Entah apa yang Neji pikirkan, ia bangkit dari sofa berwarna _woody green _itu, lalu mendekati Sasuke yang terlelap dalam buai mimpinya sendiri.

Hyuuga Neji seakan terjebak dalam ilusi yang begitu indah, pemuda tampan itu kini membelai kepala Sasuke secara lembut. Pemuda itu mengibaskan poni dari dahi Sasuke, lalu ia mengecup kening pucat itu.

Rasanya ia sangat merindukan hal ini, ia mempertahankan posisinya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh Sasuke yang mulai mengikat akal sehatnya.

Salah satu, tangan Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Hangat, bahagia, dan rindu memenuhi perasaannya.

* * *

"I get lost inside your eyes  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
But you're here before my very eyes  
You brought joy to my world"

* * *

Cahaya hangat itu kini memenuhi relung mimpi Sasuke, kegelapan itu kini tak menyelimuti Sasuke lagi. Segalanya terasa begitu ringan, ketika Sasuke merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang begitu dirindukan. Tak ingin Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, sesungguhnya, ia takut. Ia takut akan kehilangan perasaan hangat itu ketika ia membuka matanya.

Tenang, hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke gambarkan. Selama ia hidup, tak ada ketenangan yang menghampirinya. Mengingat bahwa Sasuke merupakan seorang mafia Atheis yang meninggalkan keluarga, itu semua merupakan serpihan kegelapan yang ingin Sasuke tinggalkan. Yah, iya ingin meninggalkan itu semua, ia hanya ingin segalanya yang begitu normal, tanpa menumpahkan darah, tanpa ucapan sumpah serapah, dan tanpa jerit perih.

Kehangatan itu tak kunjung pergi, Sasuke tersenyum manis merasakan hal ini, ia merasa segalanya kini begitu kekal. Ketakutannya pun perlahan meninggalkan ruang hatinya.

Kini Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, ia dapat menghirup jelas aroma wangi yang menyelimuti tidurnya. Tanpa kaget, Sasuke menyadari Neji mengecup kening serta menggenggam hangat tangannya, ia menatap mata Neji yang terpejam tanpa melepaskan bibir juga genggamannya dari kulit pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tak ingin menyiakan momen itu, ia menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya. Menyadari sentuhan itu, Neji membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap lembut Sasuke dan melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sasuke. Tak ada kata yang ingin mereka ucapkan, segalanya telah di tumpahkan dalam sentuhan ringan itu. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap, pikiran mereka hanya dipenuhi perasaan kasih sayang terhadap satu sama lain.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa begitu lemah, ketika Neji memandangnya. Sasuke merasa lupa akan siapa dirinya, yang ia tahu perasaan yang ia tuju terhadap Neji semenjak pertemuan mereka hari itu adalah nyata.

Neji membelai lembut lekuk wajah Sasuke, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah suatu hal yang melenceng. Akan tetapi ia tak perduli akan itu, yang ia tahu ia merasakan perasaan hangat pada Sasuke, dan ia begitu menginginkan pemuda yang terbaring dibawahnya.

Tanpa kata tak penting, Neji menautkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Tanpa menolak, Sasuke pun menerima sentuhan Neji dengan lembut. Statis, mereka hanya ingin menikmati kelembutan serta kehangatan ini. Sasuke pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Neji, dan mulai memperdalam sentuhan itu.

Sentuhan itu, adalah sentuhan pertama bagi Neji ataupun Sasuke, sentuhan yang menggugah perasaan mereka untuk tidak saling melepaskan.

Walaupun terkesan, susah untuk percaya karena mereka berdua bergender sama, tapi apakah itu kesamaan gender jika kau bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. Melencengnya orientasi seksual mereka sudah menjadi hal terlupakan karena alasan masing-masing.

* * *

"This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love"

* * *

Merasakan kembali siraman hangat dari luar tubuhnya, Sasuke pun memaksa mebuka kedua matanya. Ia tetap terbaring seperti sedia kala sebelum ia jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Neji.

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya yang masih penuh luka karena pertarungan antar mafia itu. Luka-luka itu hanyalah kenangan buruk yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh.

Semalam ketika segala sentuhan yang Neji berikan kepadanya terhenti, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menceritakan siapa dirinya tanpa ada hal yang ia tutupi. Sungguh, semalam ia sempat takut jika menceritakan kehidupannya pada Neji, ia siap jika Neji menjauhinya begitu saja, akan tetapi realita yang ia terima berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, Neji justru memeluknya dan berkata, "Aku akan menjagamu, Sasuke. Ti amo."

Sasuke tak dapat membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia, ketika Neji menerima dirinya tanpa memperhatikan latar belakangnya, bahkan Neji memakluminya kalau Sasuke adalah seorang Atheis.

"Hh, sejak kapan kau bangun, Sasuke?" Neji membelai lembut kepala Sasuke yang menyadar pada dadanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Neji. Kelakuan Sasuke membuat Neji menyunggingkan senyum _boyish_ yang sangat Sasuke suka.

"Baiklah, ini sudah siang, Young Master. Mungkin ini saatnya kau bangun dan kembali mengobati lukamu."

"Sebentar lagi, Neji. Aku mohon."

"Kau ingin bangun untuk membersihkan diri atau aku membopongmu ke kamar mandi lalu aku yang akan membersihkanmu." Neji terseyum jahil memandang muka Sasuke yang merona merah.

"Aku sendiri saja." Sasuke pun bangkit dengan malas, tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak ketika mencoba berjalan karena luka-luka yang mulai bereaksi. Melihat Sasuke yang sempoyongan ketika berjalan, Neji pun mengangkat tubuh Sasuke lalu membopong pemuda tampan itu ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words it's all been said  
In the way you hold me near  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here"

* * *

"Neji, apa rencanamu hari ini?" Sasuke menggigit selembar roti dengan selai _strawberry nuts_ yang telah Neji buatkan untuknya.

"Mungkin, hanya menemanimu di rumah. Aku sedang malas keluar, sepertinya hari ini sudah _fall_. Akan sangat dingin sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku, umm, mungkin aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk _winter_? Jika belum, nanti sekalian saja aku belikan beberapa barang persiapan."

"Kau ingin kemana? Jika ketempat lamamu selama di Frisco, lebih baik aku mengikatmu."

"Tidak, aku mungkin hanya membeli beberapa potong pakaian biasa serta pakaian hangat serta bahan makanan untuk di rumah ini. Jadi bagaimana, kau butuh persiapan _winter_?"

"Ah iya, sekarang aku tinggal bersama kekasihku yang tak membawa apapun kemari. _Well_, sepertinya segala _jacket_ dan lain-lain milikku masih bagus, hanya saja kita perlu membeli bahan makanan."

"Hh, kau menyebalkan, Neji. Baiklah, sepertinya hanya aku saja yang perlu potongan pakaian. Nanti aku pergi menjelang _lunch._"

"Nanti aku akan mengantarmu, kau ada biaya?"

"tentu malam terakhir pertarungan itu, _wallet_ku terbawa."

Pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu pun menikmati pagi mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Seketika dalam pikirannya terbias ia harus dapat mengimbangi Neji, dan berusaha menghapus sedikit perbedaan yang ada pada diri mereka, Sasuke pun merasa ia sudah tidak harus menjadi seorang Atheis, karena ia yakin Neji akan membantunya mempercayai sebuah keyakinan.

Semua berjalan tanpa adanya skenario, kini Sasuke bersama Neji karena adanya takdir yang ingin mereka bersatu untuk sementara ini. Tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat meramalkan apa yang akan tejadi ke depan. Yang perlu dilakukan, hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana takdir akan membawamu, dan kau akan tahu hidupmu sendiri.

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

(Music mode:** No Ordinary Love, by MYMP**)

Well, i've fineshed the fourth chap.

Can you gimme your review?


	5. Fifth

Title: The Right Way

Rate: T

©**Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"I remember what you wore on the first day

you came into my life

and i thought hey

you know this could be something"

* * *

Waktu mengingatkan pada matahari yang perlahan tenggelam pada berandanya. Senja berwarna oranye keunguan itu, menahan Sasuke untuk terus memperhatikan keindahan mereka dari sebuah jendela, yah, setidaknya kegiatan ini yang menemaninya sembari menunggu kedatangan Neji.

"I'm home"

Sasuke berbalik menuju asal suara itu, ia tersenyum melihat Neji yang kini menaruh beberapa _paper bag_ di atas meja makan. Lalu, pria berambut coklat itu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terbalut selimut tebal.

"Tak ada kecupan selamat datang untukku?"

Neji terkekeh melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona akan ucapanya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok baru yang tengah mengisi hatinya itu.

Neji pun ikut merebahkan diri di sofa itu dan merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Neji pun menarik tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat hangat di tengah dinginnya _fall _yang lumayan menusuk.

Mereka menyamankan diri pada posisi itu, tak perlu ada yang dikatakan, hanya hangatnya kedekatan yang mereka butuhkan, karena hal itu lebih menyamankan hati. Sasuke pun merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Neji, dan pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepla Sasuke lalu menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sasuke.

Tahukah? Kini Sasuke tahu apa yang selama ini ia inginkan, hanyalah sebuah kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang tulus. Hanya itu, hal yang dapat memberinya segala kebahagiannya yang sedari dulu ia nantikan, di dunia gelap dimana ia hidup.

* * *

"Because everything you do

and words you say

you know that it all

takes my breath away"

* * *

"Neji" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Neji.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

"Bahkan aku takkan melepaskanmu."

Mendengar kata terakhir Neji, perlahan air mata pertama Sasuke jatuh perlahan membasahi kulit pucatnya. Kalimat itu begitu menyentuh hatinya yang kini berbunga. Segalanya menjadi terang ketika Sasuke berada dekat dengan Neji. Dan, tangisan tadi merupakan bentuk bahagianya.

Menyadari basahnya sebuah tetesan kecil, Neji mengangkat wajah Sasuke kehadapan wajahnya, kemudian ia mengecup bibir pemuda dihadapannya, membiarkan segalanya hanyut dalam semua perasaan yang memagari hati mereka berdua.

Pernahkah kau merasakan betapa jauhnya, jika kau mencintai seseorang yang telah menyentuh hatimu begitu lembut? Bahkan, sentuhan itu lebih lembut dari sebuah sutra, sentuhan yang membuat duniamu benar-benar bercahaya. Bahkan merasa lemah jika kau menatapnya. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan terhadap Neji, seseorang yang belum lama ia kenal, tetapi seseorang yang telah lama ia dambakan. Bagi Sasuke dan Neji, kini mereka berdua hanya ada di dalam sebuah samudra, dan mereka berdua menyelami samudra itu semakin dalam, bersama.

"Hujan rupanya, kau ingin minuman hangat?"

"Mungkin _hot choco_, bisa membantu."

Sasuke dan Neji bangkit dari sofa itu dan menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Walaupun baru dua hari, dan malam ini adalah malam ketiga mereka bersama. Dalam waktu singkat itu, Sasuke perlahan meninggalkan dunia gelapnya yang dikit serta kejam dengan uluran tangan Neji.

Walaupun, tak mungkin ia melupakan segala yang terjadi dalam masa kelamnya itu serta segala peran yang ada dalam dunia itu, seperti keluarganya serta Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, dan lain-lain yang merupakan kepingan-kepingan yang cukup berharga untuk selalu terjaga dalam ingatan.

"Neji, umm, apakah aku harus kembali ke L.A. pada keluargaku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"itu adalah keputusan yang sangat baik Sasuke, tapi semuanya kembali pada kemauanmu."

"Aku, uhh, sedikit pusing memikirkan ini. Aku ingin kembali, sungguh aku merindukan mereka, terlebih pada kakakku. Tapi, aku tak yakin. Mengingat segala hal kejam yang aku lakukan pada mereka."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya pertanda menyesal, dan Neji mengerti akin hal berat yang menyiksa hati itu. Kini, pemuda tampan itu, menarik kursinya ke sebelah Sasuke, karena ia tahu, Sasuke harus menceritakan segalanya agar menjadi lebih ringan.

"Sasuke, yakinlah mereka pasti merindukanmu, karena bagaimana pun juga kau adalah bagian berharga dari keluarga Uchiha. Jika perlu aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepada mereka nantinya." kata Sasuke yang nyaris terdengar bagai bisikan.

Neji menambahkan coklat hangat pada _mug_ Sasuke, dan membiarkan kekasihnya kembali meneguk perlahan cairan itu.

"Menjelang Natal aku akan mengantarmu ke L.A."

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Neji. Sesungguhnya kini pikiran Sasuke Bertambah, mengingat hubungan spesialnya dengan Neji, tak mungkin orang tuanya menyetujui. Akan tetapi, Sasuke memilih bungkam akan pikiran terakhirnya itu, iya tak mungkin mengutarakan ini pada Neji. Karena Sasuke menginginkan hubungannya dengan Neji menjadi selamanya hingga ia terbaring di altar terakhirnya

* * *

"So maybe it's true,

that I can't live without you

Well, maybe two is better than one."

* * *

Hari kembali berganti, matahari pun kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan rutinnya, yaitu menyinari dunia. 31 Oktober, dimana akan dimulainya bulan baru yang akan menjadi sebuah kehidupan baru bagi Sasuke

Pemuda tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan melakukan sedikit _stretching. _Pukul 06.15 am, kedua mata Sasuke mencari kehadiran sosok Neji. Tak biasanya, kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya sepagi ini sendiri di ranjang.

Pemuda itu melangkah mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sebuah lemari, lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mandi. Tetapi ketika ia membuka pintu kayu itu, tercium wangi sedap dari arah dapur yang menggugah seleranya.

"Neji? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan?"

"Aku tak ingin masakan pedas pagi ini, Sasuke _my dearest_."

Sasuke menatap bingung akan perkataan Neji, memang sarapan kemarin Sasuke yang memasak tapi rasanya itu tak pedas baginya, justru biasa saja.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Pagi ini sup asparagus, apakah cukup untuk menghangatkan?"

"Sepertinya cukup. Aku yang akan melihat kotak surat."

"Kau ingin keluar? Nanti flu-mu semakin parah."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula, aku sudah sembuh dari semalam."

"Ah, sejak semalam. Apakah aku terlalu menghangatkanmu semalam sehingga flu itu pun pergi. Tak ada ruginya aku semangat semalam, hahaha"

Mengerti maksud kalimat Neji, rona wajah Sasuke tak dapat di sembunyikan. Pemuda tampan itu, melempar handuk yang sedari tadi ia gantungkan di bahu ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati tawanya, lalu melenggang pergi ke luar.

* * *

"As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you and we start to dance

All around us,

I see no body here in silence

It's just you and me"

* * *

"Jadi sebagian dari banyak _paper bag _itu yang kau bawa hanya untuk persiapan _Halloween_?"

Sasuke membantu Neji merapihkan segala jenis manisan yang ada.

"_Yes_, dari tahun ke tahun aku disini, semakin banyak saja anak yang meminta manisa dari tahun ke tahun."

"Astaga, aku tak percaya kau perduli akan hal seperti ini. Apakah kau juga akan membuat _Jack O' lantern pumpkin_?"

"Sepertinya aku akan, ahahahaha."

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya, mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu, ternyata pengikut budaya _Halloween_.

"Kau tak suka aku seperti ini ya?"

"Bukan aku tak suka Neji, mungkin aku hanya tak terbiasa, selama aku bergabung dengan kelompok itu, aku tak pernah merayakan hal-hal semacam ini, justru aku ada di suatu tempat untuk melakukan perundingan lalu bunuh, hanya itu saja." ucap Sasuke bernada agak sedih.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin sekarang kau harus terbiasa akan ini."

Neji tersenyum _boyish_, dan Sasuke sangat suka akan senyum itu. Senyum yang akan selalu menenakan hatinya jika teringat rekaman masa lalunya.

Setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan segala persiapan malam _Halloween_, Sasuke mengambil sebuah surat kabar di atas meja makan.

Ketika Sasuke membuka halaman bagian kriminalitas, terdapat artikel dimana tumpukan mayat sebuah kelompok mafia yang dicari polisi, kembali di temukan bersama tumpukan sampah.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh kelompok Shikamaru, akan tetapi, terakhir yang ia ingat Shikamaru juga Lee terluka parah pada pertarungan terakhirnya malam itu, dan sama sekali tak mungkin Kiba yang memimpin misi itu, karena Kiba terikat dengan Shikamaru yang melarangnya turun tangan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Neji sudah duduk dihadapannya dan menyodorkan _hot choco_ kehadapan Sasuke.

"Serius sekali, apa yang kau baca?"

"Kriminalitas, tentang penemuan mayat-mayat mafia."

"Apakah yang terbunuh, kelompokmu dulu?"

"Bukan, justru sepertinya mereka yang membunuh. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin."

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin?"

"Masalahnya pimpinan misi, biasanya hanya aku, dan 5 lainnya. Dan seingatku 4 orang itu terluka parah saat di _Vandl Hall, _dan mengenai yang satunya sangat tak mungkin jika ia turun misi, walaupun ia adalah salah satu petinggi. Akan tetapi, tempat pembuangan itu yang justru membuat aku ragu."

"Tenanglah, lagipula aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan mereka lagi, lupakan saja."

"Mungkin kau benar, Neji. Aku harus membuka lembaran baru, bukan?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk dan membiarkan kekasihnya kembali sibuk berkutat dengan surat kabar itu.

Hidup masih berlangsung, dan dunia terus berputar. Kebahagian yang kini kau genggam tak mungkin akan selalu statis, pasti dia akan meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan. Kebahagiaan itu dapat di hal kan seperti pasir, dimana jika kau terus mengenggam erat, kau akan kehilangan kebahagian itu perlahan. Ia akan datang dan pergi tanpa perlu mengetuk hati serta kesadaranmu.

akan tetapi, yakinlah meskipun kebahagiaan bukanlah hal yang statis, tapi kau bisa mempertahankannya dengan cara yang lebih baik dari pada menggenggamnya saja.

Ingatlah, takdir selalu membayangi langkahmu hingga dunia berakhir, takkan ada yang sama, semuanya akan berganti seperti halnya musim.

(**To Be Continued)**

* * *

(**Music Mode: Untitled, _by_ Maliq &** **The Essential**)

Can't say anything, about those fict. huhuhuhu

Well, can you gimme your review?


End file.
